La recompensa de Grell
by Cheshire Grell
Summary: Ciel debe darle a Grell su recompensa por haberlo ayudado, aunque Grell, pronto se da cuenta de que no todo sucede como el lo desea...
1. Ese shinigami, pensando

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso, si fuera mio, Sebastian y Grell serían una pareja…

Grell POV:

Estaba en los techos de Londres, mirando el atardecer y el inicio de la noche. Incluso en la oscuridad podía oír el ruido de los carruajes, los ladridos de los perros, y los lloriqueos de los niños cuando sus padres los alejan de sus juegos. Suspire y me senté en una chimenea, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar el largo abrigo que usaba. Incluso mientras jugaba con el, intentando remover mi libro de sus bolsillos, no podía recordar bien _por qué_ aun seguía usándolo… Después de todo, Madame Red había muerto hace bastante tiempo, y ya no sentía nada que me uniera a ella…Miré el abrigo por un momento y luego deje el libro abierto en mi regazo. _Me pregunto si realmente soy tan raro como Will dice_… _Oh bueno, vamos a ver quien debe morir ahora…_ Mire la lista de nombres, era gente que oficialmente podía "pintar de rojo". La lista no era muy larga, había recolectado las almas de ya 5 personas en la mañana y solo me quedaba una, la ultima persona que tenia que juzgar no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde me encontraba, entonces no me tardaría mucho, pero no quería darme prisa, solo para ir a una estúpida oficina con solamente Will de compañía… No me importa si él fue quien me salvo y me hizo un shinigami, él es aburrido y le gusta demasiado trabajar… Guarde mi libro en mi bolsillo y tome mi motosierra para poder irme de ahí… _Creo que me tomare mi tiempo…_

Bueno, iba a ser así, hasta que una deliciosa distracción atrapo mis sentidos, el viento había decidido soplar y mover mi largo cabello, pero también había traído una deliciosa esencia a mi nariz, la cual yo conocía muy bien, ya que pertenecía a cierto demonio... _Sebas-chan!_ Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, y no pude evitar lanzar un gritito completamente femenino, aunque realmente no importaba ya que, soy una dama después de todo… El pensamiento de tan solo ver a Sebastian hacia que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Oh.. Como lo amo… Puede ser que yo sea molestoso, llamativo, y completamente obsesivo, pero realmente lo amo con todo mi corazón… Me rompía en mil pedazos el saber que me odiaba y despreciaba… y aunque el me amara como lo yo amo a él, no era posible… Si fuéramos humanos, tal vez, era común para un demonio tener una pareja humana, aunque también habían demonios que elegían a otros demonios como sus parejas… Yo soy un shinigami, un dios de la muerte, un enemigo natural de los demonios, nosotros recogemos las almas y decidimos si van al cielo o al infierno y los demonios intentan robárselas para devorarlas, así es como funciona. Un shinigami amando a un demonio es un escandalo, un shinigami y un demonio no pueden estar enamorados, eso seria una sentencia de muerte…

Pero igualmente, no podía evitar que mi corazón sufriera por Sebastian… Cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón se detiene y me cuesta respirar… Aun no entiendo como fui capaz de luchar contra el ese día en que asesine a Madame Red… Incluso en ese momento, le confesé que lo amaba, pero él me dijo que debería dejar de decir cosas tan "repulsivas"… Incluso en mi apariencia humana, me había perdido en el aura de Sebastian, volviéndome cada vez mas torpe porque estaba mas enfocado en él que en mi entrenamiento de mayordomo… El debió haber sabido desde el inicio que yo no era humano, o será que de verdad él no me quería desde antes…?

Bueno, igualmente estaba determinado y me rehusé a rendirme, esperando que algún día, Sebastian se diera cuenta de que me amaba. Incluso cuando nunca se hiciera realidad, es lindo soñar.. Y luego recordé que, mis sueños podían ser algo más que solo sueños… Porque Ciel, me debía tres favores como mi recompensa por haberlo ayudado tantas veces… No quería forzar a Sebastian a amarme porque no seria propio de una dama como yo, pero si podía conseguir que el viera como de verdad soy, y que se diera cuenta de cuanto lo amo…tal vez él podría corresponderme… Creo que una primera cita entre nosotros no seria algo muy raro… verdad..?

Con eso en mente, hice que mi motosierra desapareciera, hacer mi trabajo podía esperar un poco más y así, comencé a correr en la dirección en la cual se encontraba mi querido demonio…


	2. Su mayordomo, serpiente

Grell POV:

Cuando finalmente encontré a Sebastian, se encontraba en un callejón, al lado del Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Me quede escondido hasta que estuve seguro de que estaban completamente solos y que no interrumpiría nada para no agotar mis esperanzas antes de que comenzaran... Calmadamente me acerque a ellos deteniéndome a una distancia prudente, pensé que sorprendiéndolos con mi típico "SEBAS-CHAN!" podría incluso dañar la poca suerte que tenia… Ambos estaban con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa, pero Sebastian rápidamente la cambio por su típica expresión tranquila…

-Grell- Dijo Ciel.- Porque estas aquí?

-Vine a pedirte algo.- Le respondí, no me gustaba mucho llegar al punto así de rápido, pero los nobles no son como para ponerse a charlar, jugar y andar con rodeos.- Me gustaría utilizar mi primera recompensa.

-Uno de los días con Sebastian? Donde el hará _cualquier_ cosa que quieras por 24 horas?- Menciono fríamente mientras que yo asentí.- No necesito los servicios de Sebastian por un rato, asique utiliza tu recompensa sabiamente.

-Joven amo.- Sebastian miro a Ciel con una mirada de desagrado.-Es una orden?

Ciel lo miro y sonrió de una forma que decía claramente que iba a disfrutar el dolor de Sebastian…- Claro, te ordeno que hagas que el sueño de Grell se haga realidad.

Sebastian dejo de respirar por un momento y dijo.–Yes, my Lord.

Ciel se dio la vuelta para irse mientras que Pluto se iba corriendo hacia otro lado, seguramente siguiendo un gato. Esto nos dejo a Sebastian y a mi, completamente solos en el callejón, lentamente, el demonio se acercó a mi, pero algo acerca de el me hizo ponerme en alerta, había algo mal con esta situación. Me hizo retroceder hasta que estuve arrinconado contra la pared, y Sebastian se acercó, bloqueando mi salida.

-Sebas-chan, me estas asustando- Le dije, esperando que retrocediera, aunque no funciono, simplemente continuo acercándose a mi.

-El joven amo me ordeno hacer tu sueño realidad.- Explico sin emoción alguna.- Tu sueño es que yo te bese, verdad? Si no, porque mas lo dirías tantas veces?

-Pero tu no quieres.- Le respondí, viendo que mi plan de una "primera cita" se iba rápidamente por el drenaje…- Sebas-chan, que tal una pequeña cita para conocernos bien primero?

La sonrisa que intente hacer sobre mi nerviosa expresión fallo dramáticamente, porque Sebastian sonrió malignamente y continuó aproximándose hacia donde me encontraba. Aunque no hubiera ninguna forma de que el quisiera esto, lo estaba aparentando muy bien. Sus ojos cambiaron de ese rojo que tanto amo a un rosado brillante. Trague saliva nerviosamente, muy asustado como para siquiera atreverme a invocar mi querida motosierra. Él estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto, seguramente pensando que una vez que me haya besado, no me volvería a ver nunca mas.

-Debo seguir cada orden que me de el joven amo al pie de la letra.- Dijo, sus brazos me atraparon, uno en mi cintura, mientras el otro estaba detrás de mi cabeza, Sebastian me forzó a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos mientras me hablaba.- El joven amo me ha ordenado cumplir tu sueño, y dudo que tenga tiempo para formalidades.

-Sebas-ch….

Sebastian no me permitió seguir hablando, con una mueca, acerco sus labios a los míos. Su beso no fue romántico y apasionado como siempre lo he soñado, en vez de eso, fue como si estuviera besando a una estatua. Sus labios no tenían sabor a vino dulce o a fruta como yo pensé, si no que, al contrario, sabían a veneno. Eran como los labios de una serpiente. _Que grosero! Este era mi primero beso y no solo me lo robo, si no que también lo hizo sin intenciones de amor! _Lleve mis manos a su pecho intentando que me soltara, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se acercara mas a mi. El beso se hizo un poco mas animado como si de pronto quisiera que yo me transformara en una de esas adolescentes que se desmayan sonrojadas ante un beso. Pero no hay forma de que yo caiga con esto, no hay forma de que el me bese así, me reduzca a nada y luego se aleje con la esperanza de que lo dejare solo por siempre. Soy una dama, no una cualquiera! Viendo que no tenía otra opción… Y esperando que los demonios tuvieran el mismo punto débil que los humanos… Le di un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna con mi rodilla.

Su reacción inmediata fue alejarse de mí, y sostenerse de una pared. No perdí tiempo en recuperar el aliento, me aparte de él y comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Lo oí recuperarse y perseguirme, sus pasos se oían mientras me seguía. Mirando a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que solo tenia dos opciones, correr por las calles, o saltar por los techos. Si elegía los techos, estaría a plena vista y me encontraría rápidamente, la otra opción, era correr por las calles, pero no las conocía muy bien, y si me quedaba en ellas, seguramente me atraparía fácilmente en un callejón sin salida. Se estaba acercando, su velocidad era mucho mayor que la mía, asique elegí la opción que me daba una mayor posibilidad de escapar…

-Grell? Grell, donde estas?- Sebastian me llamaba desde la distancia, su voz sonaba llena de preocupación.

No hay _ninguna_ manera de que yo caiga con ese viejo truco. _Will tiene razón, los demonios son muy fastidiosos!_ Salte hacia los techos, al menos así podría ir mas rápido sin llegar a un callejón sin salida. Mis botas se arruinaron al correr y saltar entre los techos de Londres que amenazaban con ceder ante mi peso. _Le mandare la cuenta de un nuevo par de botas a ese estúpido mocoso!._ Seguramente el sabia que Sebastian actuaria de esta forma, ese niño había planeado esto! _Malditos demonios sádicos!_ Escuche un ruido detrás de mi que me alerto de que Sebastian había llegado a los techos, estaba bastante cerca de mi, seguramente me había rastreado desde las calles y luego salto para atraparme. El aleteo de unas alas fue la única advertencia que tuve antes de ser atrapado. Me hizo darme la vuelta y me examino detalladamente. Estábamos flotando a unos 10 metros de los techos, las grandes alas de Sebastian eran lo único que nos protegía de una caída de 30 metros y una muerte segura, o bueno, _su_ muerte, ya que yo no podía morir por algo así.

-Grell.- Sebastian dijo forzadamente, intentando que yo dejara de mirarlo con una expresión tan enojada.- Escúchame…

-No, no quiero.- Le conteste, intentando que me soltara. Puede que antes hubiera soñado con esto, ser abrazado por Sebastian, volando sobre Londres… Pero ahora ese sueño había sido destruido por unas garras demoniacas…-Como te atreves a tratarme de esta forma!

Suspiró e intento de una forma más gentil, entrecerrando los ojos. – Grell…

-Di mi nombre una vez mas.- Le advertí.- Y me asegurare de que _nadie_ nunca tenga los hijos de Sebas-chan, entendiste?

-Bastante claro.- Sebastian sonrió, cambiando su expresión a la que normalmente usaba para Ciel, esa expresión de _Yo se algo que tu no_. – Pero por favor tengo algo que….

-Te agradecería que soltaras a mi empleado.- Mire al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, encontrando a mi salvador, quien había captado la atención del demonio. William se encontraba ahí en toda su gloria, su guadaña de la muerte descansaba tranquilamente entre sus dos manos.- Señor Michaelis, me temo que debo llevarme a Grell, ya que, _nuevamente_, se ha saltado sus deberes como dios de la muerte y debe ser disciplinado.

Sebastian me miro por lo que parecían oras, y se veía bastante enojado, ya que ahora no teníamos privacidad. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Lentamente, el demonio se acercó a mi oído, su respiración me hacia cosquillas, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme, para no darle ninguna satisfacción.

-Grell Sutcliff.- Murmuro gentilmente.- Recuerda esto, y recuérdalo muy bien. Tú, serás _mío_.

Me soltó cuando Will extendió su guadaña de la muerte intentando cortarle las alas y comenzó a volar hacia el otro lado. Caí sin ninguna gracia a los pies de William, pero al menos Sebastian se había ido. Suspiré y Will me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Su mirada me decía que estaba muy enojado, y que sospechaba algo.

-Sutcliff.- Suspiró.- Qué fue eso?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- Respondí.

Will obviamente no estaba de humor para juegos. –Si, si sabes, habla o me veré obligado quitarte tu guadaña de la muerte, _de nuevo_.

-Digamos que hice unos pequeños contratos con Ciel Phantomhive y los complete.- Le explique miserablemente.- A cambio, el mocoso me prometió el premio que yo quisiera. Bueno, hoy fui a reclamar uno de esos premios, esperando que pudiera tener una cita con Sebas-chan. Pero el mocoso le dio la _orden_ de cumplir mis sueños, aunque yo no quería que pasara así de rápido o sin que el me amara. Corrí y el me persiguió, me atrapo y luego llegaste tu. Oh, si, y gracias por salvarme.

-No lo hice por ti- Dijo despreciativamente, dándose la vuelta. –Lo hice porque tenemos poco personal y tu te fuiste a jugar a "La familia Feliz" con un demonio. Eres un condenado idiota por hacer tratos con ese niño y su _mascota_.

-Pero Will…

-No hay excusas Sutcliff.- Y con eso, comenzó a caminar, luego se dio la vuelta para ver porque yo no lo seguía.- Y exactamente a _dónde_ irás ahora?

-Pasare la noche en la casa de un amigo.- Le dije honestamente, no le dije con que amigo, así podría huir de él y trabajar en la mañana.

-Repórtate al trabajo mañana, eso es todo.- Y se fue.

Observe como se iba y luego fui hacia el lado norte de Londres, llegando rápidamente a una pequeña tienda donde estaría a salvo y podría conseguir unas cuantas respuestas…


	3. Su mayordomo, persistente

Grell POV:

Cuando terminé de contar mi historia, mi anfitrión me sirvió una taza de té. Suspiré, dándole las gracias y esperando su respuesta. Pensó por un momento, y se sentó en su escritorio mientras movía sus largas uñas negras. El reloj que colgaba de la pared, era el único indicador de que el tiempo pasaba, mientras el hombre se sentaba ahí en silencio. Lo miré esperando a que me respondiera, con la esperanza de recibir algún consejo para salir de este problema.

-Tiene un gran problema, señorita.- Comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa.- Incitar a un demonio, no es algo muy ingenioso…

-Yo no lo _incité_.- Le respondí, bastante enojado porque mi amigo no estaba de mi lado en este asunto.- Todo fue culpa del mocoso ese!

-Sebastian dijo que estaba siguiendo ordenes, verdad? Cumpliendo tu sueño?- Inquirió mi anfitrión, sin necesidad de que yo le respondiera, asintió para si mismo y me miró.- Entonces tienes un motivo para preocuparte.

-Eso no es lo que quería oír..- Le reclamé.

-No todo lo que escuches será lo que tu quieres que sea, señorita Sutcliff.- Respondió simplemente, o bueno, no tan simplemente ya que me tomo unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta de que diablos había dicho.- Al demonio se le ha _ordenado_ cumplir tu deseo, por eso _debe hacerlo_. No tiene otra opción.

-Pero yo le dije "no".- Comenté tomando un sorbo de té y quemándome la lengua.- No quiero besar a Sebas-chan si él no lo desea!

-Mi experiencia como shinigami y asesino de demonios, me ha enseñado dos cosas.- Undertaker caminaba tranquilamente por toda la habitación, recogiendo las cosas necesarias para arreglar a la chica que se encontraba en un ataúd. Obviamente, su descanso había terminado. Se detuvo un momento, miro a la chica y luego al labial en su mano, asintió y camino hacia ella.- Uno, los demonios son increíblemente testarudos, nunca se rendirán en algo, aunque no deseen cumplir la orden de su amo.

-Eso ya lo se.- Gruñendo, observe como pintaba los labios de la chica con un hermoso tono de rojo… _Tendré que robárselo luego, o averiguar donde lo consiguió…_- Por favor, dime algo que no sepa…

-La paciencia es una virtud, señorita.- Se mofó, apuntándome con el dedo sin dejar de mirar el cadáver ante el. Me hizo esperar hasta que termino de arreglar toda la cara de la chica, y luego se recostó en su ataúd y me miró nuevamente.- Segundo, aprendí esto. Los demonios son unas criaturas muy posesivas, cuando quieren algo, lo reclaman como suyo y pelearan hasta con los dientes para mantenerlo en su posesión o a salvo de otros. Luego de que Sebastian te beso, te reclamó como suyo, verdad?

-Algo así…- Recordé los eventos de la noche nuevamente…- Me persiguió y me llamó, y cuando finalmente me atrapó, me dijo que sería suyo.

-La persecución no fue real, pudo haberte atrapado antes de que te movieras un centímetro…- Undertaker sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras que jugaba con su larga trenza.- Él estaba jugando contigo, explicándolo simplemente, te estaba _coqueteando_. Sebastian te desea, no hay duda de ello, señorita Sutcliff.

-Sebas-chan me odia.- Le corregí, negando con la cabeza lentamente.- El realmente no me soporta, y si Ciel le ordena pensar que me ama, simplemente me alejaré de el por toda la eternidad.

-Eso no es tan fácil como tu crees.- Murmuró y apuntó hacia la puerta.- El mayordomo se acerca, escóndase si no quiere ser encontrada, señorita.

El miedo paralizó mi cuerpo, pero logre superarlo y corrí hacia el fondo de la tienda. Me escondí entre una puerta y una pared, y para mi suerte, la puerta tenia un pequeño agujero…No mucho después de que me escondiera, la puerta principal se abrió y sonó la campana que avisaba que alguien había entrado. Decidí observar que sucedía justo en el momento en el que mi anfitrión se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian. El demonio no estaba poniéndole mucha atención a nada en particular, sus ojos revisaban todo, y su cabeza se movía lentamente de izquierda a derecha, se veía claramente que él estaba buscando algo.

-Sebastian.- Saludo cortésmente.- Qué puedo hacer por ti en este momento? Estas aquí para elegir el ataúd de tu pequeño amo?

-Nada tan fúnebre, Undertaker.- Habló tranquilamente.- Pero es algo de igual importancia.

-Me encantaría ayudar con lo que necesites…hehehe~.- Le respondió el otro.

-Estoy buscando a Grell Sutcliff.- Sebastian dijo firmemente, mirando directamente a Undertaker, su expresión era muy fría, como si estuviera poseído por algo bizarro que tiene una malévola fascinación conmigo.- Seguí su esencia hasta la puerta, luego, me temo que el aroma a embalsamado, me ha confundido.

-La señorita Sutcliff estuvo aquí.- Undertaker asintió, se rió como de costumbre, comenzó a ignorar al mayordomo y volvió a adornar el cadáver.- Ella estaba temblando como una hoja, y espero sinceramente que pronto necesite de mis servicios _funerarios_. Pero se fue luego de una taza de té, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Se fue hace poco, si hubieras llegado antes, la habrías alcanzado.- Continúe observando y me di cuenta de que Sebastian estaba comenzando a buscar de nuevo, intentando captar mi aroma, y estaba cerca del lugar donde me había sentado hace unos momentos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e intente esconderme mejor, rezando para que Undertaker pudiera mantener al demonio lejos de mi.- Pareces _preocupado_, Sebastian. Para que necesitas a la señorita Sutcliff?

Sebastian se detuvo un momento, llevando algo a su nariz.- No importa, ya tengo su aroma.

_Ah! Que pudo haber recogido que tenga mi aroma? No deje nada ahí…_ Por el nerviosismo, comencé a morderme las uñas. De pronto, un ligero dolor me hizo mirar mis manos. _Que raro, eso normalmente no pasa, mis guantes normalmente… _Observe mis manos un momento y me di cuenta de que faltaba algo… _Mis guantes!_ Seguramente los había dejado en la caja en la que me había sentado, y eso no era bueno… Sebastian ahora tenía mi aroma, seguramente seguiría mi esencia hasta donde me encontraba y me atraparía antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de gritar por ayuda. Volví a ver lo que sucedía y Undertaker me estaba mirando, no dijo nada, pero su mirada me decía claramente "_corre, escóndete, no importa donde, solo aléjate de el_". Pero no me podía mover, estaba congelado en el lugar. Podía escuchar a Sebastian ignorando las advertencias de Undertaker, y también podía oírlo acercarse hacia mi.

_Muévete! Muévete!_ Le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero no funcionaba. _Esto es culpa de Sebastian? Está utilizando alguna clase de poder para mantenerme aquí?_ El pensamiento de que un demonio podía tener alguna influencia en mi cuerpo me hacia enojar, _no_ iba a ser controlado por el! Tome mi pie y tire. Y se rehusó a moverse. _Esta usando magia! Él sabe que estoy aquí!_ Tan pronto como solté mi pie, fui capaz de moverlo. Ahora Sebastian se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi, a un metro aproximadamente. No me importaba si me veía, lo mejor que podía hacer era correr. Sin pensar si mi otro pie podría moverse, comencé a correr por los pasillos hacia el fondo de la tienda de Undertaker. Estaba tan oscuro que tenia que palpar con las manos en un desesperado intento de no chocar contra algo. Maldecí a Undertaker por no poner nada para iluminar aquí. Pero como Sebastian es un demonio, seguramente no tendría ningún problema siguiéndome en la oscuridad, incluso, podía seguirme por mi aroma. Al pensar en eso, no pude evitar chocar con algo, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que caí de espaldas, intentando ver con que había chocado. Pero mi sangre se congelo en mis venas, cuando vi a Sebastian salir de las sombras con una sonrisa.

-Hola de nuevo, Grell.

Mientras hacia una reverencia, me puse de pie y salí corriendo hacia la otra dirección. Podía oír a Undertaker llamándome, intentando advertirme de los trucos de Sebastian, pero no podía oírlo claramente, era como si la oscuridad ocultara el sonido e hiciera que pareciera distante. _Si puedo llegar hasta Undertaker, él puede ayudarme a pelear contra Sebastian..._ Comencé a correr mas rápido de lo que había corrido en toda mi vida, y choque con algo, pero esta vez, antes de caer al suelo, alguien me atrapó.

-No deberías correr.- De nuevo, los ojos del demonio estaban sobre mi, y no pude evitar comenzar a temblar.- Ya te lo he dicho antes, Grell, tú serás _mío_.

Era obvio que Sebastian no iba a hacerme daño, pero igualmente me estaba asustando. Lo mire a punto de llorar, silenciosamente pidiéndole que me soltara.- Sebas…

No pude terminar de hablar porque se escucho un "BANG!" al momento que algo choco contra la cabeza de Sebastian. Me soltó y callo inconsciente. Otra mano me tomo desde las sombras, causando que uñas se enterraran en mi muñeca. Pero no pregunte quien fue mi salvador. De pronto, todo se ilumino a medida que pasábamos, y me di cuenta de que era Undertaker y que tenía una especie de tubo metálico o algo así en su otra mano. Me miró mientras que yo levantaba una ceja.

-Te atrapó en una ilusión sin fin, pensaste que estabas corriendo por tu vida, y en realidad has estado corriendo por el mismo corredor hasta que te atrapó en la cocina.- Me explicó mirando hacia donde corríamos.- Tuve que improvisar con lo primero que encontré que pudiera dar un golpe.

Soltó el tubo y continuamos corriendo para ganar distancia entre el demonio y yo. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta una habitación y luego se quitó su larga bata negra y me la puso, quitándome mi abrigo rojo y poniéndoselo el. Me empujó hacia el fondo de otra pequeña habitación y me tiro su sombrero. Lo miré detalladamente y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando a mi mismo. Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Me puse su gorro y luego intenté ver por el agujero de la llave, y pude ver a Sebastian acercándose a Undertaker… _Oh dios, esto es horrible, odio tener el cabello en los ojos… ahora se porque su cabello es así! Es el maldito sombrero!_ Me quite el cabello de los ojos y continué mirando.

-Entonces, te dejó solo?- Sebastian susurro mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a su usual color rojo.

-Dijo que volvería pronto.- Undertaker imito mi voz tan perfectamente que podría haber jurado que era yo.- Sebas-chan yo…

-Bien.- Sebastian sonrió y comenzó a acercarse.

Con su mano, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Undertaker, moviéndose rápidamente hacia sus hombros, y tirándolo hacia el lado. Atrapado con la guardia baja, Undertaker se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

Me dio un escalofrío cuando no se movió y Sebastian intentaba abrir la puerta. Me tiré hacia atrás y me puse bien el sombrero esperando que pudiera confundirlo, aunque ya sabía que no funcionaría. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y a rechinar, mi corazón quedo atrapado en mi garganta y me congele, no podía respirar. _Se acerca… Quiere atraparme…_

De pronto, soltó la puerta y susurró.- Maldición, Ciel.

Luego oí pasos que señalaban que se iba, y pude respirar de nuevo. Un poco después, la puerta se abrió y me vi a mi mismo, de pie enojado.

-Por fin se fue!.- Mencionó Undertaker, ayudándome a salir de la pequeña habitación.


	4. Ese shinigami, tiene una idea

Grell POV:

Undertaker se encontraba sentado en un ataúd, pensando silenciosamente, con el seño fruncido. Me senté frente a el y me quede en silencio, para no hacerlo enojar más. Era obvio que Sebastian lo había hecho enojar con su comportamiento, y el hecho de que el demonio haya llegado a la tienda era _mi _culpa. Pero cada vez que intentaba disculparme, Undertaker no me hacía caso, diciéndome que no podía evitar que pasaba por la mente de Sebastian ni podía controlar sus órdenes. Odio ser una molestia, eso es impropio de una dama. Y aunque sea una dama, no quiero hacer el papel de _damisela en peligro._

_Si tan solo hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar esto… Pero si escapo, Sebastian creerá que es un juego y me perseguirá…Mi única opción es esconderme. Si logro esconderme cerca de Sebastian, nunca me encontrara, él sabe que no soy de planes complicados y que requieran paciencia, por eso nunca pensara que estoy haciéndolo._

Ciel aún me debe tres deseos, y ya quedo fuera de la lista el pedirle que aleje a Sebastian de mí. Sin duda, Ciel disfrutaría algo como esto; ciertamente, es entretenido observar a alguien luchar y ser cazado. _Niño enfermo…_Bueno, mientras utilice sabiamente mis deseos, puede que tenga alguna forma de evitar las trampas del mocoso. El problema es… "como esconderme?" Suspiré, mire al fuego, y vi como las flamas y chispas me observaban, ardientes y fuertes…_Me recuerdan los ojos de Sebastian… Los demonios realmente dan miedo…ESPERA! ESO ES! _Si puedo disfrazarme como un demonio, sin duda Sebastian nunca pensara que soy yo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer, es disfrazarme, luego, entrar a la mansión Phantomhive; al estar dentro, ver al mocoso y pedir mis tres deseos. Primero, que Ciel no le diga ni una sola palabra de mis deseos o de mi verdadera identidad a nadie, segundo, que Sebastian me entrene como mayordomo, y tercero, que Ciel me tome como su segundo mayordomo una vez que mi entrenamiento haya terminado. De esta forma, Sebastian estará tan ocupado entrenándome, que no tendrá tiempo de averiguar si soy yo disfrazado!

Pero necesito ayuda… No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lucir, oler, o actuar como un demonio; además necesito una forma de entrar a la mansión sin activar el nuevo "radar de Grell" que Sebastian acaba de adquirir… Al dejar de observar mi taza de té, vi un sombrero de copa en el sofá…Al encontrar al dueño del accesorio encontré la solución a mi dilema. Unos curiosos ojos amarillentos me observaban detrás de un flequillo plateado, enfocados en mi con una pequeña sonrisa; la sonrisa de un niño cuando están a punto de contarle algo muy interesante…

-Tengo un plan para resolver esto…- Le dije con una sonrisa.- Serias tan gentil de escuchar, mi querido Undertaker…?

**Lamento mucho lo corto de este capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir debido a que estoy de viaje…**

**Muchas gracias a Karenka Sutcliff Depp y a tohru15 por sus reviews.**


End file.
